Breaking Pride
by personwhowritesandstuff
Summary: It has been twenty years since the good ending of the first Disgaea. Life has gotten back to normal, but what happened to that spark, that connection, between Laharl and Flonne when she gave him her pendant. This connection rises in this tale, Breaking Pride. Epilogue is now up. (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking Pride**

_By: Personwhowritesandstuff_

**Chapter 1**

Laharl reached for the face-melting cake not caring about the curse. He was the overlord; he could handle any flimsy curse. The cake glowed with a dark aura; legend says that it can change flavors and regenerate, but only to those who can withstand its curse. All of a sudden a massive amount of bird-cake hybrid kamikazes launched themselves at him.

* * *

Laharl smashed his head against the lid to his casket. It was just a dream. He rubbed his head, "Stupid birds." He attempted to go back to sleep when-

_Chirp Chirp_

Laharl jumped out of his casket, READY to exterminate the pests making the sound when it hit him. His castle was surrounded by a moat full of lava and was set on a wasteland, there are no birds here. He ran to the window and his jaw hit the floor.

"LOVE FREAK!" his bellow filled the entire castle and probably all of the netherworld.

In came a familiar fallen angel, "Good morning Laharl! How are you doing?"

He jabbed a finger out the window, "What the hell did you do! Where is my lava moat, what happened to the inhospitable terrain, and how much HL did this cost!"

"Well you see, I looked outside and it looked grimmer then usual so I thought I'd make a change or two," she smiled, "besides, I used some of your mage vassals to do this so it didn't cost anything."

Laharl was about to unleash his fury when a familiar screech made its way towards his ears.

"PRINCE!"

Laharl and Flonne could hear footsteps coming their way and not a second later saw a certain red-headed demon bash through the door. She gasped, "The lava, _huff_, what happened to the, _huff_, the lava?"

Laharl tilted his head to Flonne, "It wasn't me, it was the love freak." His face was quizzical as he studied her, "And why do you care so much about the lava moat?"

Etna fell to his knees and whimpered, "Underneath the lava, I had a secret stash of pudding under it. A …Million servings... All gone."

"What? A million servings!" He grabbed a hold of Flonne and started shaking her, "Did you completely change the terrain our just cover it?"

Flonne sheepishly rubbed the back of her head and gave a guilt-filled reply, "I may have accidentally just replaced the land." She opened the door and snatched a prinny passing by, "I need you to go get me a million servings of pudding please."

"Yes Lady Floone, dood." the unenthusiastic prinny replied as he waddled out the door. Each day, the tasks get more and more bizarre.

Flonne turned to face her peers, "There. Problem solved."

"Whatever," Etna walked out the door, "I'll just help myself to Laharl's secret stash."

"WHAT!" he dashed after her, hot in pursuit, "How the hell do you know about that?"

* * *

Laharl slumped in his throne. He had a satisfying day, he successfully relocated his stash of pudding (into his stomach), squashed a feminists cult, vetoed every bill that didn't benefit him, and set fire to the protestors. It felt nice just sit on the throne. After a couple minutes he saw a familiar sight.

"Hi Laharl, whatcha doin?" inquired a certain blonde.

He looked at her, "What does it look like I'm doing, I'm sitting in my throne."

"Well would you like to go on a picnic with me?"

"Overlords don't waste their time on picnics! I have importan-"

Flonne snagged his arm, " Great! I knew you'd want to come."

* * *

Before he knew it, Laharl found himself standing in a sea of flowers. Laharl sighed,what kind of overlord, king of the netherworld, went on picnics? He looked over at Flonne, who was laying out a blanket, "Where's Etna?"

"Oh she's still in mourning... over her pudding."

He walked over to Flonne and sat down, "Serves her right! Trying to steal my stash!"

Flonne just giggled and pulled out her basket. The two ate in silence and when they were finished Flonne said, "Isn't it beautiful? The flowers, the woods, this castle now looks so much more lively."

Laharl crossed his arms, "Well I hate it."

Flonne knew Laharl really did hate it, but he didn't obliterate it on sight because of her, "Thank you for not destroying the forest."

Laharl's face turned red realizing this, he retorted, "I'm just too tired to destroy it, that's all!"

She smiled "Whatever you say."

They sat for a moment and Flonne turned to Laharl and kissed him on the cheek. The effect was immediate, Laharl was on the floor, twitching while Flonne giggled. Laharl noticed something strange, that he had found that a part of him had to force this reflex now, in the past it happened naturally.

Flonne helped Laharl up, "We need to come out here more often."

"No! Never again!"

And the next day, he found himself out walking in the woods with Flonne.

* * *

**Author's comments: **This is my first fanfic dedicated to my favorite Disgaea couple Laharl X Flonne! It should go on for about five chapters and please leave a review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Disgaea or the characters, I am only using the characters because they are awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Breaking Pride**

_By: Personwhowritesandstuff_

**Chapter Two**

Laharl reached for a gargoyle eye. Gargoyle eyes were Laharl's favorite snack and he proclaimed that they help him make decisions, such as whether to spend the entire day making sure taxes would be raised.

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice calling out, "Laharl!"

The door to his studies opened revealing a certain angel, "Oh there you ar-," she gagged, "What is that smell?"

Laharl pointed a gargoyle eye at her, "Gargoyle eyes, now you were saying?"

Flonne tried her hardest not to puke, "Well in the human world, today is Valentines day and Captain Gordon and Jennifer invited you, me, and Etna to go with them to this festival."

"Bah. Overlords don't celebrate human holidays, besides I was about to raise taxes again."

Flonne pouted, "Well Etna's going with some werewolf and I thought..."

Laharl popped a gargoyle eyeball into his mouth and eyed her, "And you thought?"

Flonne turned red, "Well you're suppose to spend Valentines with mainly your love, so Gordan and Etna will be occupied and I don't want to wander alone."

Laharl lazily looked up from his papers, "So don't go."

Flonne frowned, "But then I'm going to miss out on all the love and happiness."

"Not my problem."

Flonne opened the door, "OK then, bye Laharl."

When she left, Laharl sat there wondering about the holiday, who was the poor werewolf Etna was dating, and would Flonne go find another date? He recoiled from that last thought. What do you mean another? Was she asking Laharl out? No! And why was he wondering about this? Who cares? Laharl sat in his chair discontent, the papers started to look as appealing as one of Flonne's speeches on paper. He shot out of his chair heading towards the magics wing. He had an experiment to do.

* * *

Once there he grabbed a mage who was deep into studying.

The mage was flustered, "Oh, hello there prince! Is there something you need?"

"That's Overlord Laharl to you." he barked, "I need you to change my features."

"OK, but how?"

"I don't know! Make me unrecognizable, but as charming as I am now!"

The mage, worried about her job, made a mental note to ignore that last comment and make him extra handsome." She pulled out her wand and slowly waved it around Laharl's face and body.

"And... OK! Done!" she fished a mirror out of her bag and offered it to Laharl, "How'd I do? I've never done anything like this."

Laharl took the mirror from her hand and examined his features. He was now dressed in a nice slick tux and was a completely new person. He now had small yet handsome bright red eyes, a large pair of red wings, and spiked red hair. He had grown two feet as well, "Good enough. Oh and change my voice as well."

The mage waved her wand around Laharl's throat, "Ok that should about do it."

"It'd better." Laharl's voice had gone a couple pitches lower to a nice almost deep voice. He took a minute to look for any flaws, satisfied, he took off, "That's good enough."

"OK, bye Overlord Laharl."

* * *

Laharl sprinted out of the room searching for a pair of familiar wings. After sprinting through out the entire castle in a fruitless search he exited the castle. Gordan's ship was still here so she still had to be somewhere around the castle. He made his way to the feild of flowers and spotted Flonne.

He took a moment to calm down and compose himself. He need to get into character. Once satisfied he approached her, "Hello miss. I couldn't help but notice a stunning young lady like you standing here all alone on this magnificent day."

Flonne blushed, "Oh, thank you. You look nice too. My name is Flonne"

"My name is Vladimir," Vladimir bowed, "But you may call me whatever you like."

"I'll just call you Vladimir."

Vladimir grinned,"That is fine... So do you have that special someone? Or will I have the honors of being the first to steal your hand?"

Flonne smiled, "Sorry, but I think I like somebody."

Vladimir faked a frown, but for some reason it felt like his insides did a back flip, "Oh? And are you sure you can't replace that lucky devil with this handsome devil."

"I'm sure. Me and him have been through so much. He even attempted to sacrifice his life to bring me back from the dead."

"Ah curse it. I do not see how I could compete with such a devoted lad. I hope that lucky demon knows how you feel."

Flonne's eyes sparkled, "Oh I think he does."

Laharl, feeling satisfied with this "experiment" decided to bid Flonne farewell, "Well it was a pleasure meeting you, Lady Flonne. I wish you a happy Valentines Day."

"Thank you, I hope you get lucky next time." she waved as Vladimir flex off.

She waited until she was sure Vladimir was out of eye and ear shot, once he was she couldn't contain herself. She jumped into the air and squealed in delight. She let her wings continue to lift her as she thought to herself. Laharl's disguise was perfect except for the fact that Laharl had forgotten about the putrid stench of gargoyle eyes being emitted from his mouth.

* * *

Laharl sat at his desk and stared at the paper work. He felt like he was being consumed by boredom and decided to look out the window, he wondered what Etna and Flonne were doing at the festival.

Just then there was a knock on the door, "Come in."

To Laharl's surprise, it was Flonne, "What are you doing here love freak? I thought you had that stupid love fest to go to."

"We aren't leaving for another thirty minutes, it takes place at night. I just came to let you know that you can still go."

Laharl turned away, "I'd never go to some stupid love festival hosted by humans!"

Flonne smiled, typical response coming from Laharl, "OOOK, I'm just letting you know that the offer has not yet expired."

She made her way towards Laharl and kissed him on the cheek leaving him in a catastrophic state. She closed the door silently behind her leaving Laharl with many questions. The way she said it, is it possible? No! How could she know that was him? Laharl is a master of disguise! No one could see through his brilliant acting and disguise... but then why would she act so coy. Laharl sat there debating what to do next when he finally sighed, cursed, and bounded off, after that angel.

* * *

**Author's Comments: **Crap. I just realized I forgot to include Laharl's signature laugh anywhere! Anyways, I have ideas for two more chapters but I may add more chapter in between after I created an end. Look forward and leave reviews!

**Disclaimer: **All characters used are not own by me! I only use them because I'm too lazy to make my own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Breaking Pride**

_By: Personwhowritesandstuff_

**Chapter Three**

A lone fallen angel studied her vast arsenal of DVDs. She wondered which to watch, maybe one that Laharl could appreciate. Flonne remembered the last time she got Laharl to watch Prince of The Prinnies, it didn't end well for the TV... or the whole east wing for that matter. Flonne finally settled on Prism Rangers: Corrupted Justice, her class seemed to love this series, and just as she picked up the DVD box the door to her room flew open.

Flonne looked up and attempted to give Laharl a stern look, "Laharl! What did I tell you about knocking?"

Laharl waved the comment away, "I'm the overlord, I don't have to knock if I don't want to."

Flonne sighed, seeing how hopeless he was. The young overlord glared at the angel, "Besides, you're late."

The blonde angel gave a quizzical look in response, "Late for what?"

"You usually come bounding into my room and drag me off on a walk. I hate it when people screw with my schedule."

Flonne stared at him in disbelief, she pointed out the window, "You do realize it's raining, right?"

"Of course I do! But I'm not going to let a little water ruin my schedule!" and with that, Laharl grabbed Flonne's hand and dragged her out the door.

* * *

The two silently walked through out the woods, it wasn't raining lightly but it wasn't heavy either. Flonne usually talked to Laharl during their walks but Flonne was more focused on dodging rain drops at the moment. Just when she gave up a certain overlord took action. His multipurpose scarf took to the air and acted as an umbrella for he two. For a brief second, Flonne could have sworn she saw something under the scarf.

Flonne set that thought aside for now, "Thank you Laharl."

The young lord jabbed his finger at her, "I'm only doing this so you won't drip all over my castle."

The fallen angel smiled, "Whatever you say." During her adventures and new life in Laharl's company, Flonne learned that most of what Laharl says is determined by his pride and that you need to learn to see past what he says. The two continued to walk when Flonne realized what was under Laharl's scarf.

Flonne stopped in her tracks and Laharl followed, "What happened Love Freak?" Flonne took this opportunity and reached under Laharl's scarf, "What are you-"

Flonne had found what she was looking for. She pulled out from the depths of the scarf a beautiful gold pendant with a blue jewel in the center. The two stood there looking at the pendant, it was all but silent other the sound of rain. Flonne finally whispered, "You're still wearing it?"

Laharl, who was thinking of excuses stood there, unable to respond.

Flonne decided to take a risk and try to make her way past his pride, she looked Laharl straight in the eyes, "Is it because it symbolizes what we've been through? Is it because it symbolizes how you've changed?" she hesitated but decided this needed to be said, "Is it because it symbolizes that feeling we both felt when I gave this to you?"

Laharl stared at her in disbelief. She had felt it too? That feeling, it felt like he was losing himself, it felt like his world was falling apart, it felt like Flonne was everything. Was it likewise for her? Could this be love? No! He wanted to lie to himself, that it was nothing... but he couldn't. After sometime he finally responded, "Yes."

This reply, it was honest, it was from the heart. Flonne took this as a sign that she had finally broken through Laharl's pride. His pride was what stood in between the two of them and for it to be gone made Flonne feel content. She had wanted to this for such a long time, Flonne slowly bent forward and planted her lips onto Laharl's. She closed her eyes, put her hands behind his head, and took her time enjoying each and every second. Since demons and angels don't need oxygen, this carried on for about half a minute when Flonne reluctantly broke away. Flonne's face was bright red but Laharl was a ghostly pale. Flonne gasped, what was the matter, how did she screw up this time?

Laharl was in shock. It was true that Flonne managed to peel away his pride but without his pride... who was he? His pride made him the overlord, king of all demons. A person to be feared, someone who had cast away love and weakness when he was young... but now, who was he?

Flonne, wanted more than anything for Laharl to snap out of the state he was in, "Laharl! Please answer me, are you Ok?" There were tears in her eyes, what had she done?

Laharl was jolted back to reality, he stared at Flonne for a couple of seconds and then broke away, "I have to go." he walked away, leaving Flonne alone in the rain.

* * *

**Author's Comments:** Chapter 3 of Breaking Pride, hope you liked it. Don't worry though, all will be resolved in the next and final chapter! The next chapter though, will take some time. I feel like I have been rushing my first fanfic so I want to take my time and fully develop the last chapter instead of the previous, rough chapters. Plus, I think I might of hit a wall. Don't worry, I'll scale it in no time! In the meantime, I'm going to work on my Valavatorez X Artina short story. LEAVE A REVIEW!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or Disgaea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Breaking Pride**

_By: Personwhowritesandstuff_

**Chapter Four**

It's been precisely two day since the Flonne and Laharl last spoke and tomorrow was Flonne's birthday. Avoiding her was going to be impossible. Laharl's world had recently been turned upside down, he prided his hatred toward love but recently... he was starting to feel it himself. Who was he? An overlord who loves? Demons don't feel love, and he's their king!

Laharl grumbled as he stepped through the portal to his castle, he hated leaving the netherworld. When he arrived at his castle he looked down at the small white box in his hands and searched the room for a prinny. He grabbed the prinny and pushed the box against its chest, "Here! Take this and put it in Flonne's room. Wrap it up and put it on her bed when she leaves for her party."

"Yes Overlord Laharl, dood." The prinny scampered off and Laharl debated if he can really trust a prinny with the task when his thought bubble was popped by a familiar yet dreaded voice.

"Her Prince, what was in the box?"

Laharl jumped, "Damn it Etna! Stop sneaking up on me!"

Etna ignored him and continued in a sing-song voice, "You didn't answer the question."

Laharl walked towards the throne room, "None of your business."

Etna in tow wasn't going to give up so easily, "You want to know what I got her?"

Laharl decided to play dumb, "Got who?"

Etna rolled her eyes, "Flonne you idiot. Come on, don't play dumb."

"What, is it her birthday or something?"

"Yes! Her party is tomorrow," Etna smiled, "and I'm planning it."

"Well this is the first I head of it."

"OK than, why'd you say to the prinny to put _your_ gift to_ her_ on her bed after she left for the party?"

Laharl waved her question away, "Bah! You must be hearing things." The two parted and Etna couldn't help wondering what was in the box.

* * *

"Let's get this party on, dood!"

The prinny DJ started playing Etna's favorite songs and Laharl couldn't help but be sickened. Laharl stood against the wall and scanned the room, the guests seemed to consist of all of the vassals and Flonne's friends. Etna was massacring the buffet table, Gordan was dancing with Jennifer, and Flonne was talking to a vampire and angel who was wearing way too much pink. He considered going to the buffet table when a certain seraph approached him, "Hello Laharl."

Laharl looked at him and looked away, "What do you want?

"Oh I just wondered why are you here? Shouldn't you be wishing Flonne a happy birthday?"

"Why would I wish the best for a vassal?"

"Oh because you may feel a little more for this _vassal_."

Laharl looked at the seraph, "And who told you that?"

"A certain red-headed demon." Laharl was about to go jump Etna when Lamington spoke again, "But as you know I see everything and I do have to agree."

Laharl was stopped in his tracks, "I'm the overlord! I do not have _feelings_ for those under me!" and with that he assumed his role as the predator of his prey. When he was in range he chucked a ball of energy at Etna.

Etna shrieked as she tried to put out her flaming tail and Laharl couldn't help but grin, "And let that be a lesson to you."

Etna sighed in relief when she dipped her tail into the punch bowl, "Is someone cranky today?"

"No. That was for committing treason!"

"Oooh, you mean the rumors?"

"Yes! Me and the love freak are not together. I don't feel love!"

"Oh? So you will never have a queen?"

"I never said that. Eventually I will when their is a need for a heir."

"Ok then, who will be your queen?"

"I don't know, I'd like them to blonde, flat-chested, and have nice small but sharp fan-" Laharl stopped realizing Flonne matched the description he was giving.

Etna gave him a sly grin, "Flonne is blonde. Flonne is flat-chested. Flonne has fangs."

"Shut up!"

Etna smiled, "I call being the bridesmaid and godmother."

Laharl scowled but Etna wasn't done, "How about you prince? Whose going to be your best man?"

"I don't know, maybe Kurtis, Thursday, or that red head from Veldime. I think I'd prefer Thursday."

Adell, who was listening was offended, "What? You'd prefer that robot over me?"

Laharl looked at him and spoke in a serious tone, "Thursday makes me quesadillas every Tuesday. Do you make me quesadillas on Tuesdays?"

Adell put his head down in defeat and walked away as a blonde in a poofy dress tried to comfort him. Laharl focused his attention, yet again, at the demon in front of him, "Cut the crap Etna and stop spreading rumors."

"OK but don't you think you are overdue to say happy birthday to Flonne?"

Laharl looked at Flonne who was talking to a skinny guy who was wearing a scarf (probably stole that fashion statement from me) and a girl with snow white hair. Laharl sighed and looked at Etna who was motioning with her hands to go. He made his way to Flonne and grabbed her shoulder, "Hey I have to tell you something."

Floone's face turned scarlet and nodded, they made their way to a nice secluded area and Laharl finally spoke, "OK listen up because I will probably never say this again..." Laharl looked at the floor, "... happy birthday."

Flonne's face brightened and she embraced Laharl, "Oh thank you Laharl! That means so much!"

Laharl, who was being constricted, struggled to get free, "Stop trying to squeeze me to death." He took a moment to compose himself and looked Flonne right in the eyes, "Listen, about what happened on that wal-"

Laharl was interrupted by a large explosion followed by a loud scolding, "Mao! What did I tell you about preforming your experiments in public?"

Etna took this opportunity to tell a prinny to take out the cake. A group of prinnies pushed a cart out into the ballroom, on the cart was a six foot cake covered with blue frosting, it consisted of twelve layers and was decorated with white flowers made of frosting. The cake illuminated the room with 1529 candles and Flonne's eyes grew to the size of plates as she grabbed Laharl's hand and dashed after the cake. The rest of the party seemed to pass by in seconds, Etna gave a toast to Flonne, the guests sang Happy Birthday, much to Laharl's annoyance, and Flonne opened her presents. No one else didn't seem to notice but to Laharl at first Flonne looked excited but as she reached the last of her presents she looked disappointed. Her presents were made up of anime, manga, outfits that for some reason resembled Etna's usual clothes, lingerie from a short blonde kid wearing a stupid bow, and an arsenal of weapons. The party lasted a couple more hours and soon the castle was leaking demons.

* * *

Before he knew it, Laharl was sitting on his coffin sorting his thoughts. Why was Flonne disappointed and why did her disappointment give him such an upset feeling? The seraph thinks me and Flonne share something and as much as Laharl would hate to admit, Lamington is a genius. Does he have feelings for her? His thoughts were intruded by a series of knocks on his door.

Laharl opened the door and was greeted by a smile on a familiar angel, "Hi Laharl."

She wore a silk, plain white robe with an oval hole in the back where a pair of red wings protruded from. Laharl's attention was locked on the pendant on her neck, it was identical to the one hidden under his scarf except the jewel on this one was red. Flonne saw where his attention was directed and she hugged Laharl, "Thank you so much for the pendant."

Before Laharl could catch his tongue it spoke, "Your welcome."

Flonne smiled, each day her influences grew stronger on Laharl. Flonne looked at Laharl's coffin and blushed, after what felt like a century decided to ask the question that was on both of their minds, "... Can I join you?"

Laharl's face was a deep crimson, "... I guess."

The coffin was big enough for the two but Flonne didn't look content with sleeping on hard wood, "Couldn't we put a cushion in your coffin?"

Laharl felt like denying her but Flonne's eyes seemed to persuade him otherwise and he sighed, "Fine."

Laharl took of his scarf revealing the pendant Flonne gave him while Flonne got a prinny to get them a cushion and soon the two were laying about two feet away from each other, "Keep your distance."

"Yes Laharl."

Laharl faced away from Flonne, the coffin was warmer than usual ad the cushion wasn't much of an improvement. Due to the two having the powers of a demon, they both could see clearly in the dark and when Laharl fell asleep he was a good distance from Flonne but when he awoke in the middle of the night he found himself in an odd position. His arms were wrapped around her waist, Flonne's tail was coiled around his leg, and his face was buried in Flonne's hair. The two were really close and Laharl could feel Flonne's pulse through her tail. Flonne must have been able to feel Laharl's pulse through his leg because she knew Laharl was awake now, "Laharl?"

Laharl tried to null his heart but his pulse continued to quicken. Flonne turned to face Laharl and she rested both her arms behind Laharl's head. The two stared at each other, their red eyes seemed to glow and embrace each other. After what felt like an eternity, Laharl spoke, "...I love you." The last remains of Laharl's pride, the pride that acted as a barrier between the two, finally was broken. Flonne took the two pendants and held them together and a second after that Laharl and Flonne's lips met and their faces emitted more heat than usual. Surprisingly, it gave Laharl a pleasant feeling, the two kept at this for about two minutes. Flonne broke away and put one of her fingers on Laharl's lips, "About time you finally said that." she said coyly as she pricked his bottom lip with her fang. They rested their foreheads on one another as they fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey there! This took me long enough but here it is! I plan to work on an epilogue and an Adell X Rozalin fanfic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Disgaea


	5. Epilogue

**Breaking Pride**

_By: Personwhowritesandstuff_

**Epilogue**

Etna grumbled to herself as she briskly made her way towards the Overlord's room while trying to balance the wobbling but respectable tower of papers. Sure she may have held such a great party but that doesn't mean he could sleep for four days! As an overlord, there is work to be done and when he neglects his duties somebody else needs do it, and that someone is Etna. Once she arrived at her destination, Etna kicked down the door and peered inside, it looked the same as usual, bleak and barren save for a closet that was slightly furnished. In the center was a lone casket surrounded by lit candles, memories flood Etna's mind and she smiled. That smile quickly turned back into a frown and she dumped the stack of papers in front of the casket. Without thinking she pried off the lid and was met by an unexpected sight. In the tomb, a certain, blonde fallen angel was sprawled out on the overlord's chest, Etna's instincts kicked in as she withdrew a camera and snapped several pictures. Before Laharl eyes snapped open Etna managed to conceal camera.

Laharl blinked and rubbed at his eyes, Etna decided to go on the offense while it was still available, "Good morning Prince!" She then slapped on a fake face that screamed out shock, "Ooooooh Prince, I didn't know you felt that way for Flonne."

Laharl who was now aware of the situation gave a quick retort as his face became a faint crimson, "Etna! I know what you're thinking and this isn't what it looks like." Laharl took a second too look down at Flonne who was still lying on him, "I was going to drink Flonne's blood when an assassin came in through the window and he used a sleep spell on us!"

Flonne, awakened by the voices, slowly began to rub her eyes, "Good morning Etna."

"Good morning Flonne," Etna gave the two a smile, "soooo... did you two love birds make love?"

"NO!" bellowed Laharl, now as red as ever while Flonne clapped her hands together and squealed, "YES!" The two gave each other surprised looks at one another's simultaneous answer.

Flonne frowned looking hurt, "But Laharl, what about those confessions of love? Were they all lies?"

Laharl now rushed to heal the wound, "No they weren't lies! It's just that to make love means to... you know..."

Laharl didn't finish but this piqued Flonne's interest, "Actually I don't. What does it mean?"

Etna patted Flonne on the head, "We''ll tell you when you're older."

Flonne, who had now forgiven Laharl, fell back into his arms and gave him a quick peck on the forehead. Etna couldn't miss this shot and pulled out her camera, she positioned herself quickly so the overlord couldn't see her as she snapped away. The devious demon hadn't accounted fro Laharl's ultrasonic hearing. He reached out from the blonde's embrace and generated a purple mass of energy. Swiftly, he flicked his wrist hurling it at Etna. The demon barley had time to drop the camera as the ball exploded on impact with the camera. Laharl rose from the coffin and grabbed the redhead by the tail.

* * *

He dragged her all the way to the item keeper, with Etna making endless comments about how Laharl and Flonne made such a cute couple, and had her stuffed into a piece of gum.

* * *

When Laharl returned, Flonne awaited him in the coffin and smiled as the familiar body made contact with her, "Did you take care of her?"

"For now.' the two stared at each other not sure what they were suppose to do now. Laharl then heard chirping, "Want to go on a walk?"

"That sounds great."

Laharl stood up as he picked up Flonne in a bridal fashion as Flonne giggled at the display of affection, and together they walked out the door. The inhabitants of the castle gawked as they saw their king display love but at that moment, Laharl couldn't care less about his public image.

* * *

**Author's note: **Finally came around to writing this, yippee! OK so anyways, you should check out my profile, it usually contains my current news and all that good stuff, like the fact that there is indeed a confirmed sequel to this fanfic! It'll feature Laharl and Flonne but will include the cast from Disgaea 2. Look forward to it! Unfortunately my exams may interfere but never fear, for I have a break coming up! Other concerning news is that I hope to release a Disgaea 4 fanfic about Valvatorez and Artina tomorrow and that I'm rewriting this story, there will only be changes in grammar and trivial stuff. As always, **LEAVE A REVIEW! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!**


End file.
